Voeux
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: SPOIL épisode 9: Tout, depuis cette vidéo devenue virale et leur rencontre jusqu'aux événements qui en avaient découlés, semblait avoir convergé vers cet instant précis. Perdus dans l'immensité de pierre de cette cathédrale barcelonnaise, ils s'apprêtaient à franchir le dernier pas et concrétiser leur relation. "Tu es prêt?" Demanda Victor. "Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été"


**Pairing:** Victuri

 **Notes:** OS écrit en une heure dans le cadre de la quatre-vingtième nuit du FoF.

Attention: spoil sur l'épisode 9 (et plus particulièrement sur le trailer de l'épisode 10 diffusé à la fin de celui-ci, raison pour laquelle j'ai préféré poster cet OS indépendamment de mon recueil).

Depuis mercredi, je rêvais de le faire. Parce qu'avec le décor de cathédrale et cette mention d'un cadeau rond et doré lors du trailer de l'épisode 10, MAPPA a complètement enflammé mon imagination (oui, on se doute que ledit cadeau, c'est certainement la médaille d'or et pas un ferrero rocher ou ce à quoi on à toutes pensé, mais laissez-nous rêver!). C'était l'un de mes objectifs avant mercredi prochain, je suis donc contente d'avoir pu l'accomplir cette nuit. Mesdames (et messieurs?), sortez vos plus belles tenues, aujourd'hui nous sommes de mariage!

 **Thème:** Séquence

* * *

 **Voeux**

La cathédrale était plongée dans la pénombre. Seuls quelques candélabres aux branches torturées éclairaient les vieux piliers de pierre de style gothique, donnant ainsi à l'ensemble un caractère intime et romantique.

Par quelle suite d'événements en étaient-ils arrivés-là ?

Une chorégraphie emplie d'espoir qu'il avait interprété au moment où il était au plus bas, juste pour se souvenir des jours plus heureux.

Une vidéo filmée en catimini par trois fillettes qui était devenue virale et s'était imposée pour Victor comme la solution au bon moment.

Un départ précipité et critiqué qui avait paru à tous insensé.

Et une rencontre.

Une rencontre qui, peu à peu avait bouleversé leur vie, ravivant et transformant des sentiments qu'il avait déjà pour l'un et faisant éclore de nouveaux pour l'autre.

Des moments de doutes, des moments d'espoirs. Des larmes, de la joie, de l'incompréhension parfois, mais surtout de la confiance et de l'amour. Beaucoup d'amour.

Toute une séquence d'événements qui, mis bout à bout, avaient convergés vers cet instant précis.

\- Tu es prêt ? Souffla doucement Victor.

Yuri hocha de la tête, la gorge et l'estomac serré, à la fois nerveux et terriblement excité.

\- Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été.

Après cette nuit, rien ne serait jamais plus pareil...

Victor lui sourit tendrement et lui prit la main, envoyant une décharge d'électricité parcourir sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Yuri Katsuki, demanda-t-il d'une voix rendue légèrement rauque par l'émotion, accepterais-tu de me prendre pour époux ?

\- Oui, articula à grand peine Yuri, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Je le veux plus que tout. Et toi, Victor Nikiforof, accepterais-tu de me prendre pour époux ?

\- Oui, je le veux. Yuri, je promets de te rester fidèle, dans le bonheur ou dans les épreuves, dans la santé et dans la maladie et de t'aimer tous les jours de notre vie. Quel que soient les difficultés que nous affronterons, je resterai toujours à tes côtés déclara Victor en glissant un fin anneau d'or à son doigt.

Lorsque Victor porta sa main à ses lèvres et embrassa tendrement son annulaire maintenant orné d'une des deux bagues identiques qu'ils avaient choisies ensemble un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Yuri eut du mal à réprimer les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux. Il avait l'impression que tout au fond de sa poitrine, son cœur allait finir par exploser de joie. Aussi eut-il ce fut la voix hachée et tremblante d'émotion qu'il prononça son propre serment.

\- Victor, je te promets de rester fidèle, dans le bonheur ou dans les épreuves, dans la santé et dans la maladie ainsi que de t'aimer tous les jours de notre vie. Et à jamais, déclara-t-il la gorge nouée en passant l'anneau au doigt long et fin du russe, je resterai à tes côté.

Le temps sembla se suspendre autours d'eux tandis que, les doigts entremêlés et le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre, ils se disaient sans prononcer un seul mot tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient. Protégés dans leur bulle de silence, coupés du monde extérieur, seul l'autre existait.

Yuri aurait voulu que cet instant dure toujours. Mais, à l'extérieur des hauts murs de pierre de l'édifice, un chien aboya, brisant la sphère de silence, et le temps reprit impitoyablement ses droits.

\- Je suppose que je peux t'embrasser maintenant… mon cher mari, chuchota doucement le russe en glissant ses bras derrière son cou et en l'attirant à lui.

Yuri eut les larmes aux yeux. Lorsqu'il le regardait, lorsqu'il l'entendait, il ne voyait dans son regard, dans sa voix, dans son sourire que de l'amour. Un amour tendre, mais aussi passionné, qu'il exprimait pleinement dans la pression de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils s'étaient embrassé d'innombrables fois. Pourtant, ce baiser-ci avait une saveur particulièrement. C'était le symbole, plus que d'un commencement ou d'un nouveau départ, d'un achèvement, celui d'un processus qui avait démarré un an plus tôt et qui avait conduit à leur renaissance, lui en tant que patineur, Victor en tant que coach.

Mais, plus que le baiser, c'était ce simple petit mot qui lui faisait autant d'effet.

Mari.

Désormais, Victor était son conjoint.

Son époux, son compagnon, celui à qui il était uni maintenant et à jamais, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

Bien sur, leur cérémonie n'avait rien d'officiel. Aux yeux de la loi comme ceux de l'Eglise, ils n'étaient pas unis par les liens du mariage. Même célébrée en bonne et due forme, leur union n'aurait été reconnue par aucun de leurs deux pays, le Japon comme la Russie s'opposant au mariage homosexuel. De plus, il n'y avait ni prêtre, ni témoins, ni invités d'aucune sorte. Juste eux deux, perdus dans la forêt de piliers de pierre de cette cathédrale barcelonaise. Eux deux, unis par ces anneaux d'or, symbole de leur amour, même s'il n'était pas reconnu par tous.

Et c'était tout ce qui importait.

* * *

Une heure, c'était court, trop court et j'aurais tellement aimé avoir plus de temps pour travailler davantage l'idée. Mais je suis déjà tellement contente d'avoir eu l'occasion de concrétiser cette envie lors de cette nuit du FoF! En espérant que ça vous aie plu! N'hésitez vraiment pas à laisser des review: c'est chouette de voir qu'on est lu, mais ça l'est plus encore de voir que ce qu'on a écrit a été apprécié. Et ça, nous ne pouvons le savoir que par vos retours en review. Donc n'hésitez plus, mettez des reviews surtout que j'essaie vraiment de répondre à tout, même les reviews anonymes (comme ceci est un OS indépendant, j'y répondrai dans le recueil "Ce soir à la patinoire").


End file.
